


Theon Gets A Reward

by nanjcsy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Food Fight, Jealousy, M/M, Rewards, Theon Gets A Backbone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small early holiday drabble. Like the rest of the Christmas stuff...it showed up early....LOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theon Gets A Reward

Roose looked up at the squirming boys standing in front of him as he stared at their school grades for the end of fall season. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke softly. "Congratulations, these grades are wonderful. Both of you are on honor roll and that is a reason for rewards. Theon, tonight I am aware that there are those wretched holiday shows you enjoy...you may watch them. All of them if you so choose. Also, I have bought you some hot chocolate and in that little bag are some gingerbread men. I heard you enjoy those from the Starks. Please, the entire bag is yours. As for you Ramsay, since we both know that it was Theon who did your work. You deserve no further rewards for that, do you? I didn't think so."

The white twinkling lights that Theon has strung everywhere and the tree he has carefully decorated really didn't bother Roose much. He had to admit that the boy really was a good influence on both Ramsay and himself. The house was cleaner than ever and it was nice to have someone care enough to decorate. The screen showed hideous clay-motion madness and off key music warbled at him and Roose winced. Still, the boy deserved this and look how his eyes were round like a child's. He sat cross-legged in front of the television like a seven year old. The bag of gingerbread men next to him, Theon delicately nibbled on one. Then he blew on his chocolate and took a sip his big eyes never leaving the singing snowman.

Then like a large ice troll, Ramsay burst into the room. Roose sighed but said nothing as Ramsay sat behind Theon on a small ottoman. When Theon looked back at Ramsay, he received nothing but a smile. Roose was as suspicious of it as Theon. As soon as the boy turned to look at the screen, Ramsay hooked on fuzzy socked foot around the bag and slid it away to himself. The poor kid reached down and found only the rug. Theon turned to look up at Ramsay with pleading silent eyes and Roose rolled his own eyes. Ramsay glared down at the boy while chomping the head off each cookie and letting the bodies drop back into the bag. Theon grabbed his hot chocolate fast and began frantically sipping the hot liquid.

Ramsay easily reached over and plucked the mug out of the poor boy's hands. While Ramsay nearly choked himself on the scalding chocolate, Theon sullenly grabbed his cookies again. Shooting a desperate glance at Roose, Theon was silently confirming this time it was alright. Roose gave a barely there nod and pretended to watch the show. Ramsay snagged the remote and changed the channel to a horror movie. Why am I to be punished? Roose thought to himself, going from one form of bad programming to another. But the show in front of him was much more entertaining.

With a gasp of outrage, Theon stared at the carnage on the screen, allowing Ramsay to reach for the bag of treats. Theon suddenly scrambled right past Ramsay and grabbed the remote. He changed the screen back while Ramsay frantically tried to eat the whole bag of cookies. This made Theon screech "Ramsay, those are mine! It isn't fair, I earned that! Please!" Ramsay responded by taking another swig of Theon's chocolate. Theon was no longer filled with a warm holiday spirit it seemed.

He grabbed the bag and dumped the rest into Ramsay's still open mouth. The whole bag then Theon grabbed the chocolate drink and finished it. "How is that ginger?" Theon asked innocently. Ramsay's face turned red and he ran for the kitchen sink. As they heard the faucet turn on, Theon turned back on his show and Roose pretended he wasn't laughing. Oh Ned, you have no idea what you might have given up on. Then Roose winced as the warbling voices wished him a Merry Christmas.


End file.
